For You
by Superdani4Ever
Summary: "I came back,for you" AlistairOC


**For You**

**I'm a huge Joe Anderson fan, so it's only natural for me to write this story. I want to dedicate this to my lovely friends: Real Emma Gray and SamanthaJane13, Who were always there for me. Thank you girls!**

* * *

To me, the worst part of immortality (and, believe me, there are many) is that, little by little, you start to forget about your human life.

Those tiny moments that you considered insignificant, in reality are the most important, one day just fade away from your memory.

But that's mere my opinion.

I remember that I was never the prettiest girl, or the ugliest, never the brightest, or the stupidest. I was ordinary, as many people.

And then, one day. Well…

I am no longer human.

One thing that is funny for me now is that, some people considered me odd: my parents practiced sports, while I was the clumsiest girl ever; my father loved math, I preferred sciences.

Some things never change.

Which is why when I became a vampire, I decided to do different.

I don't feed on human .Never did and probably never will.

In a way, I guess, I fear them. That is that reason why I stay in solitude.

During my first few decades, I had the illusion to belong to a coven, maybe even find a mate.

That's not for me.

And I'm ok with it. I've learn to accept, long ago, that you can be content with what you have and make good use to it.

Besides, almost every vampire I've ever met only think about killing people and greedy subjects.

I don't have any powers. Therefore, I'm not important to most of them.

My diet is different from theirs, which makes me an abomination.

Does that bother me?

It used to. Not anymore.

And that's one of the reasons why I became so interest when I've heard a certain conversation between a nomad vampire and a couple of yellow eye vampires.

Such as mine.

* * *

_Forks, Washington._

Who'd thought? Then again, I've seen other unusual places vampires use to live.

This place is quiet; too quiet for a confrontation .Then again, these sorts of things don't really have a specific time or place to happen.

If I already got this far, let me do things properly.

Which is safe to say that it was more than surprise for me as to the 3 other vampires who were in front of me.

"Excuse me…sir?" I didn't who was more surprise: Them with an obvious outsider into their nest, or me for the fact that two of them had eyes like mine.

"Ye…oh my!" The female spoke with such a tender voice .It was foreign to me hear another vampire spoke with such a motherly tone.

"I am sorry for intruding your space. But I've heard that you may need assistance" The other blond male vampire, with red eyes who had his back turned to me was scowling.

"Oh great, we have a polite one. What a guard you have, Carlisle" I never blinked at his comment. Was he expecting a quick remark from me .I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Alistair! Come my friend, let's meet the others" But the red eye vampire paid no attention to him and when he turned, I could easily see that he had no intention on staying.

_Nomad_.

Which is why he paid no attention to manners and went straight to the attic.

"That's just Alistair being Alistair" the blond vampire turned to his companion "I am Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. We wanted to thank you for coming to us, dear .But, what is your name?"

"I'm Celeste. I am sorry for barging in like this. But I eavesdrop your conversation with a nomad and wanted to know if there's anything I can do help" And that was the truth. I never come cross with vampires who were able to do something other for themselves .Which is why I made my mind about them.

"You'd help us? Even not knowing us?" The female, Esme, seemed about to cry, if we could. Which only confirmed my decision.

"Yes"

* * *

After the formal introductions, I've met Mrs. Bella Cullen and her husband .They were eager to know that an unknown vampire, with no abilities, came willingly to help their family.

Bella, who was a newborn, was almost like Esme when she found out about it. And, to my surprise, the bundle that was behind her came forward.

It was a little girl.

A little human girl.

A little vampire girl.

A hybrid!

Oh….ok.

"Hello" Such a tiny person spoke with such confidence. I was immediately mesmerized by her.

"Why hello there sweetie" I guess I was the first vampire outside her family to spoke with such caring to her .Because the little girl smiled so big at me, that if I could cry ,I would.

And then she _showed_ me.

Her ability is incredible nothing like I've ever seen! And I've seen a _lot_ in my years.

"Thank you for showing me, little one" She was attached to my arms now. I think the fact that I had the same color of eyes as her family helped.

"Will you stay, Celeste?" She was almost sleeping in my arms. It was night already and I barely noticed.

"Of course I will, sweetheart" I said calmly stroking her hair in my fingers as her mother put her to bed. "Now, you go to sleep, and when you wake up I'll be here" I kissed her forehead before giving mother and daughter some privacy. And to my surprise, the blond nomad from earlier was standing outside her door.

"Why are you helping them?" His tone and stare were judging me. True, I had no business here, but after especially meeting little Renesmee and seeing for the first time such a strong bonds between vampire, I couldn't walk away.

"Because, it's the right thing to do" I kept my voice low, otherwise she might awake, and I remember that a grumpy child is not good. Half vampire, or not.

"And why are you helping them?" It was my turn. Even though his stare could break a wall, I wasn't backing down.

"Carlisle is an old friend. He helped once, I'm merely returning the favor" I wasn't going to say what I truly think. It wasn't my place, but that didn't help my lips very much.

"Well, you sure are a great helping friend, with that attitude" He growled at me .That was what I was used to, coming from other vampires. Another reason for me to help the Cullens.

"What? Am I supposed to be intimidated by that? I'm not a newborn, nomad"The hallway was short, and when I took a step closer, to show my confidence, we ended up closer than I wanted.

"Alistair" He whispered .Suddenly, he was looking anywhere but me. What did I do?

"What?"I couldn't comprehend. If I were human, I wouldn't listen him.

"My name is Alistair .Just so you can stop calling me nomad" That took me out of guard .I wasn't expecting this either .Most vampires don't reveal their names, so why was he telling me his?

"I'm Celeste" The air got thicker in my opinion, when he turned to look at me. Vampires could always see everything perfectly. Every little detail about everything. But when I looked at Alistair, I could see no flaw.

Even vampires have flaws, no one believed me, if I said it to anyone, but small, tiny things, are still there .But him, no.

He's _perfect_.

His messy blond hair, even with the dirt, glows such a bright gold color, and his skin might not be the stony texture I've seen in other vampires. That is, if I could touch him to prove my point.

Which is not going to happen.

The only thing that bothered me was his eyes, for personal reasons.

"Perfect" These words didn't come out of my mouth. When I became aware of my thoughts, the same look was plastered on Alistair's face.

"I'll go back to the attic. It's a bit crowded here for me" He didn't make an attempt to move. What was he waiting for?

"Would you do the honor and join me?" Another movement that I never expected to see on a vampire: good manners.

"Yes" Calmly, I took his hands, and we both went on silence upstairs.

* * *

We didn't talk.

There was no need to.

I thought the silence would be awkward .But it wasn't .On the contrary of what I thought, his presence was enough. Sometimes we exchanged eye contact, and when the sun appeared, we stared at each other, and no words would be enough to express our emotions.

And then, when he kissed my hand, I _knew_ I'd never let it go.

* * *

On the next day, Kate decided to help Bella to expand her abilities.

Things weren't going so well. Bella's husband was taking a painful blast every time she failed, and things weren't really looking good for our side.

That's why I decided to step out of the tree I was with Alistair and offer myself as bait.

I only moved a inch, and he noticed it.

"No" was the only word necessary, as he circled me, blocking my view from the situation and fixing his eyes into mine.

"It is the right thing to do" We came to the conclusion that it wasn't necessary for us to spoke too much .our contact seemed sufficient for the moment, and every time we held hands(and didn't broke our grip ever since),it was almost like we were in sync, understanding each other.

"You could get hurt" His fingers traced my cheek, as I softly lean into him "No"

I didn't get out of my spot.

* * *

"_You almost fooled me_" We were apart for a mere moment. Carmen asked me to help her for a minute, and Alistair decided to get something that I asked. When I came closer, he was with his back to Bella.

"What is happening?" My eyes were huge as I looked at the scene in front of me. That atmosphere wasn't good.

"We are leaving, now" His tone was definitive. There was no point in arguing.

"No" But I wasn't going.

"yes ,we are" If I turned to see, I'd notice Bella's uncomfortable position, clutched between practically two strangers .But I cared for her, Renesmee ,her entire family.

"I will not leave this place." It was breaking my heart .It all happened so fast; and it seems that the same way it begun, it was over.

"Celeste" Was this really how things were going to end?

"It is the right thing to do"

* * *

My hands are empty.

Alistair is gone.

Since he left, I went back to the attic and now I only wait for the moment of the big confrontation to begin.

Because I know that it will, and I know that I probably won't make it out of this.

But I stayed.

_ Because it's the right thing to do._

"Celeste?" It was Tanya .No one bothered me since I locked myself up here. If she's here, this only means one thing:

_ It's time._

* * *

I never thought my existence would end up like this.

Then again, this is not something I thought about very much.

My only regret is, in a way, I suppose, being alone.

Looking around, everyone here has someone .I don't.

_ They'll be here in any second now._

And the only thing I can do is look down and stare at my empty hands.

"I don't believe this" We heard Emmett gasp, but I wasn't to focus on this .the Volturi would come from the north and his surprise came from behind us .It must've been the wolves.

"Am I seeing right?" This time was Rosalie. Her disdain for the creatures was obvious, and I wasn't the one to mention this now.

"Celeste" Someone was beside me, faster than the wind.

I can't believe it.

"Alistair?" Was this Zafrina's gift working on me?

"I am so sorry for left you" I wasn't imagining things.

He was here!

"But came back for them!" I exclaimed happily .We wouldn't have much time left to enjoy this. And I needed to say it now.

"No" He looked serious and I could sense that everyone else were listening to us.

"I came back for _you and_ you alone"He took my hands in his one more time.

And we have not been apart ever since.


End file.
